Why so Loud?
by ALostHeart
Summary: Damon's plan was simple. Get into Klaus's mansion, steal the Hunter's sword then get out. But that's not what happens when he overhears the hybrid having a very interesting encounter with no one other than Caroline Forbes. Crack-ish. Smut.


**Hi everyone! So I didn't publish this with the drabbles collection because it's M rated and I kinda want to keep the other one as T rated. Those of you who read things by me before would know that I've never written smut before, so yeah this is my first time. And I think I did Okay-ish. Any how, I'll leave the judgment for you guys :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, brooding brother, _Damon thought huffily as he went about rummaging through Klaus's closet.

"No, Damon" the older Salvatore muttered to himself, trying to imitate his younger brother "We shouldn't do anything stupid."

"No, of course not, we should wait for Klaus to give us the Hunter's sword out of the goodness of his heart" Damon mocked, shoving aside a bunch of Henley's.

_Why does he have so many of those? _Damon internally grumbled.

A sudden shattering noise broke Damon out of his thoughts.

"Shit" he slammed a hand to his forehead.

Fantastic, he had not told anyone about his plan, considering none of them had actually agreed with it, and had no idea whatsoever when and where to Klaus had gone. Yet, Damon had hoped that he would get in, swiftly search through the humongous mansion for the sword, and get out. No one would have to know, right?

Just terrific, as if Klaus did not hate him enough, now he would find him in his closet, searching through his things. Damon was at the very least relieved that he would not be finding him searching through the more personal things of his, like all the nude drawings he had of Caroline.

Yeah, what was up with that? It was really cringe worthy and so goddamn cheesy.

_"Oh, Klaus" _

Wait! Was that a moan?

_"Yes"_

Yep, definitely, a familiar and pleased one at that. Hmm, maybe those Henley's work on women!

Damon shook his head. He would consider those Henley's later. Right now, he really, _really_, needed to find a way out without Klaus and his lover _slash _sexual partner _slash _one night stand noticing him. Seriously, though, could Damon be any more unlucky? They had not seen Klaus pick up a random girl ever since his arrival to Mystic Falls. Ever. And Klaus decided to go and get laid on the exact night that Damon decided a robbery was in due.

OK, maybe Klaus would take her against the wall in the hallway and Damon could jump from the window? As if Klaus had some underlying power of hearing thoughts the bedroom door swung opened then slammed shut, but not before the kissing sound became even more intensified. And _damn _enhanced vampire hearing and all, he could hear very. Single. Thing. Including the muffled grumbles and moans.

"Why, why, why is this happening to me?" Damon mouthed to himself, thankful that, at least, he was in a walk-in closet and the canoodling couple would not see him and he would not have to see two half naked, horny vampires…. Hybrids… hybrid _slash _human… a compelled one, yes, because, really, that sounded more likely than Klaus's Henley's and dimples luring in women.

Damon had to suppress a grumble of annoyance when he heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing.

_"Hey" she teasingly scolded "I liked that dress" _

And Damon froze in place. Was that Caroline? Their blonde, cheery, distraction _Caroline? _That traitorous, neurotic, control freak!

But then again, that was not Damon's biggest issue just yet. The issue, right that instant, was the fact that the Original hybrid was going at it with Caroline Forbes of all people and he was stuck listening to their noise. And damn were they loud.

_"I can hardly contain myself, sweetheart" Klaus said an almost growl "You've been teasing me all night" _

"Oh man" Damon mouthed to himself again.

_"You've been teasing me all night, too, Mr. Mikealson" Caroline seductively said. _

_"I'll show you a real tease"_

_Loud bang, a squealed "Klaus", then a thud. _

_What are they doing?_ Damon begrudgingly thought.

_"I think we broke the bed" Caroline giggled, moaning the last word. _

Really, Damon just wanted to cry right now. Oh, dear Lord, please let this be over quickly.

_"I'll get a new one" Klaus said, although it was rather muffled. And Damon could distinctly hear the sounds of kissing. _

Trying to block the noises _(ha ha) _Damon fell in a heap in Klaus's closet.

On the other side of where a miserable Damon Salvatore was cursing his existence and the existence of every name that could come to his mind, a hybrid was being furiously stripped from his clothing by the tiny hands of his lovely Caroline as he tore what was left of her lingerie.

Their lips met again in a frantic kiss, their tongues dueling and fighting for dominance as their hands caressed each other heatedly. There was nothing slow about their movements. After spending the whole night sending secret glances towards each other in the grill and exchanging not-so-innocent gestures, they both felt like they were about to explode.

"Klaus," Caroline breathed, breaking apart from their kiss "I need you"

Chuckling, Klaus slid to the column of her neck, sucking at her pulse point and making no move, whatsoever, to give her what she wanted. She bucked her hips, trying to take matters into her own hands, but his hand found her hip and held her down firmly.

"Patience, sweetheart" he whispered against her skin, nipping at her collarbone.

Caroline was about to make another snide remark about what a tease he was when she got distracted by the way his tongue so skillfully circled one erect nipple then sucked it into his mouth, his hand wandering to the other one, alternating between rubbing, caressing and occasionally tweaking the pink bud. Her back arched, trying to get his mouth closer to her as her hands buried in his hair, all protesting flying out of the window when his free hand ventured between her legs and cupped her sensitive nub.

A strangled "Klaus" escaped her mouth when he began to caress her slowly, but without enough pressure to give her any kind of release, which made him chuckle against her breast, not seeming in a hurry at all to satisfy her wanton moans.

OK, fine, two can play this game. Smirking to herself, Caroline's hand wandered from his hair, down to trace the lines of his back before taking him completely by surprise and wrapping around his manhood. His motions halted and he released her breast from the velvet interior of his mouth. He stared down at her, grunting, whether with pleasure or annoyance Caroline couldn't tell.

"What is it, Mr. Mikealson?" she asked innocently, although nothing about her eyes or her smirk, or their position to begin with suggested any kind of innocence.

"You're playing with fire, miss Forbes" He smirked back at her, applying just a little more pressure to where she most wanted him to be. But his smirk faltered when she ran her thumb over the tip of his erection, earning her a groan of pleasure.

"Let's get burned together"

Klaus did not need any more encouragement. Whatever control he had had flew out of the window. Grabbing her naughty hand, he pinned it over her head on the pillow and linked their fingers together. Caroline expected him to draw it out, sliding into her painstakingly slow; instead he surprised and thrust into her hard and deep in one swift motion, drawing a gasp of surprise from her throat. He halted his motions for a moment, giving her a chance to adjust to his size before starting a slow rhythm. Their eyes locked, he moved slowly in her, and she met his every movement, never tearing her eyes from his intense gaze. That was her favorite part of their little rendezvous, the look of pure adoration, and almost fascination, in his eyes as they moved together in sync. It wasn't long before she gave up to the urge of claiming his lips, kissing him ardently, and releasing every ounce of passion she had in her in that kiss. Their linked hands parted his sliding down her side to rest on her hip and hers to burry itself in his hair then trail down to his shoulder.

When their lips finally parted, they were both desperate for release.

"Faster" Caroline demanded breathlessly and Klaus was all too happy to comply, pounding into her furiously and letting go of his controlled and precise movements.

Mere minutes later, the room was filled with moans and groans of pleasure. The sounds of skin against skin and heavy breathing tearing the silence of the night and driving Damon towards the brink of insanity faster than he thought was possible.

But nothing was as bad as the screamed _"Klaus" _that Caroline volunteered when she crashed down with waves of blissful ecstasy and the growl that fell from Klaus's lips mere moment later.

The couple fell back on the bed, a tangled mess of bare limbs and labored breaths.

"I'm sorry about this, you know" Caroline said when she somewhat calmed, snuggling closer to Klaus.

"What do you mean?" Klaus frowned, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry that we have to sneak around and keep this a secret" Caroline muttered "That I have to hide you from my friends. It's just that they wouldn't understand, you know?"

Klaus chuckled "Caroline, I couldn't care less about what your friends think"

"But I do…" she began, but trailed off when he held up a finger to his lips.

"But I am perfectly fine with waiting for you to be ready before we tell them. And I have no problem whatsoever to keep this a secret" he smiled down at her.

"You don't?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I do not as long as I get to do this" he planted a sweet kiss to her lips "and this" he said against her lips, pinning her down to the mattress again and capturing her lips in a searing kiss "and this" he cupped her breast and she moaned her agreement when he started spreading kisses over the smooth expanse of her neck.

"Show what else you'd like to do" she breathed as he began his slow descent down her body.

A couple of hours later, a certain Salvatore brother was rocking back and forth in Klaus's closet and muttering "scarred for life" to himself. He couldn't believe that the two were finally sated and he could, at last, hear steady breathing instead of erotic sighs. Damon shuddered. They went at it more times than he and Elena did on their first night together for crying out loud!

A second later after carefully listening to the silence of the night, a traumatized Damon Salvatore made his way out of Klaus's closet as quietly as he could. Surprisingly enough, the hybrid did not so much as stir or made a single notion that he was about to wake up.

Damon scoffed, _Of course! After such heavy workout, a bomb could go off and he wouldn't stir._

Just before Damon could leave, his eyes fell on the sleeping couple, and for the tiniest moment, Damon _almost _had the smallest inkling of sympathy towards them. From the way Caroline clung to Klaus, hugging herself to his chest and Klaus's arm tightly wrapped around her, he could tell that the two genuinely cared for each other. However, remembering what they have put him through in the past two hours, he could only scowl.

Now he just had to figure out if he should tell Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie or just face the traitorous Vampire Barbie?

No, you know what, that was not the most important question right now. The most important question was how the hell could he erase all those noises and the mind-numbing images that inevitably accompanied them from his mind?


End file.
